Resident Evil: A New Light
by summergirl63088
Summary: *COMPLETE* What if there was 2 new characters in Resident Evil? What if their actions alone could change the way the story goes? Join Constance and Kyle and the others on their journey in a different light. Your Reviews determine if I write a sequel.
1. Characters

Characters:  
  
NAME-Constance Redfield- 18  
  
HAIR- Blonde  
  
EYES-Blue  
  
SIBLINGS- Chris and Claire  
  
NICKNAME: Connie  
  
HEIGHT-5'8  
  
WEIGHT- 115  
  
TEAM-Alpha  
  
POSITION- Radiowoman/ Spy  
  
NAME- Kyle Marcus- 20  
  
HAIR- Black  
  
EYES-Brown  
  
SIBLINGS- Marco  
  
NICKNAME- Mower  
  
HEIGHT- 6'0  
  
WEIGHT- 150  
  
TEAM-Alpha  
  
POSITION- Co- Commander  
  
  
  
A.N.- We do NOT own Resident Evil or anything else that is mentioned in the game/movie. WE however own, Connie and Kyle. Please R&R even if it is bad. Thanks! 


	2. The Beginning- Connie's P.O.V.

A.N-We do not own RE or anything that came from the game/movie. Each chapter will be told from the made-up characters P.O.V., occasionally, another character will tell it from their P.O.V. Please R&R. Thanks!  
  
Connie's P.O.V.-  
  
" So what are we here for?" I asked Chris again.  
  
" I don't know." he replied quickly. Then he walked over to where Barry was sitting.  
  
Then I noticed the day's paper. The title was " Another Attack". 'I wonder what that's about.' I thought.  
  
" Did you here about Frost getting promoted?" Barry asked my brother.  
  
" Yeah. I wonder why Wesker did it?"  
  
I was tired of listening to the two of them talk about Joseph, so I went to bother Kyle. He is a new S.T.A.R.S member, too.  
  
" So where are you from?" I asked him sweetly.  
  
" I'm from California." he said rudely.  
  
" Good grief. Do you always have to be so rude?" I snapped.  
  
" So where are you from?" he asked, changing the subject.  
  
" I'm from New York." I replied.  
  
Then Enrico came in.  
  
" Where's Wesker?" he asked my brother.  
  
" He's talking to Irons." Chris said in disgust.  
  
See my brother cannot stand Chief Irons, because of a little argument they had before I joined the S.T.A.R.S. Enrico can't stand my brother or Barry because he fears that they will replace him as #1 to Wesker. Then Rebecca and Richard came in.  
  
" I'll see you later." I called to Kyle. ' What a pest.' I thought to myself.  
  
" Hey, Connie." Rebecca said kindly.  
  
" Hi. If I were you I wouldn't bother talking to Kyle. He's so rude."  
  
" But it wouldn't hurt." Rebecca said as she started towards Kyle.  
  
So I was stuck talking to Richard. And as my luck turned out, Jill, Kenneth, Forest, Brad, and Joseph went to talk to Chris and Barry.  
  
' Great.' I thought. Then Wesker walked through the door.  
  
" Chief Irons and I have decided that Bravo Team goes in first. Then, after they secure the area, Alpha Team will go in."  
  
I swear the man had a smirk on his face, and I knew something was fishy.  
  
" So they are going in first!" Chris exclaimed.  
  
" Redfield, calm down. They have enough experience, so they should go in first." Wesker said firmly.  
  
" Fine." Chris muttered.  
  
" Now, pack your equipment, and be ready within the hour." Wesker said as he left.  
  
" Well, have fun." I said to Richard.  
  
I retuned to the huge pile of paperwork on my desk.  
  
" I'm sure we'll have fun." Jill said.  
  
" Loads." I replied.  
  
So at 7:00, Bravo Team left. If you ask me, Kyle looked glad to see Rebecca leaving. So I turned my radio on, and returned to my paperwork.  
  
  
  
A.N.- Please read and review. Thanks! 


	3. The Beginning- Kyle's P.O.V.

A.N.- Okay, I'm not sure if half of what I say is correct, so just bear with me. Please R&R. Thanks! This is like the first chapter only from Kyle's P.O.V.  
  
Kyle's P.O.V.-  
  
I sat at my desk watching the Redfield girl talking to her brother. It's been nearly two months, and they're finally sending the S.T.A.R.S. up to the mountains. Then the infernal Redfield girl came over to where I was.  
  
" So where are you from?" she asked in this sickeningly sweet voice.  
  
" I'm from California." I replied rudely.  
  
" Good grief. Do you always have to be so rude?" she snapped.  
  
" So where are you from?" I asked, changing the subject on purpose.  
  
" I'm from New York." she replied.  
  
Then Martini, that's Enrico, came in. I give him the name because his last name sounds like Martini, almost. Then the Redfield girl left. Then the radio dude and the dorky nurse came in. She talked to the Redfield girl, then walked my way. ' Why me?' I thought.  
  
" Hi. My name is Rebecca. What's yours?" she said in one breath.  
  
" Kyle. So why do you want to talk to me?" I asked in the tone I used with the Redfield girl.  
  
" I thought that it would be nice to get to know each other." she said in another breath.  
  
When Wesker came in, I muttered, " Thank you."  
  
Wesker just talked about sending up the Bravo team, and sending up Alpha later on. I could care less. At least Rebecca would be gone. But before I could throw a party, I remembered seeing a smirk play across Wesker's face. I watched as the Redfield girl left radio dude, and went to her paperwork. I decided I should get started on mine. It was already over-flowing my tray. I watched as Jill talked to the Redfield girl, then she, too, went to her load of paperwork. Apparently, the R.P.D. hasn't been doing their paperwork. At least it'll pass time.  
  
A.N.- We hope that this isn't too confusing. Please R&R, and if you have any questions, you can write it in your reviews. Thanks! 


	4. Something Bad is About to Happen

A.N.- We do not own R.E. or anything else that deals with it, except for the things we make-up. Please R&R. Thanks! Also, this chapter will not have Connie or Kyle telling the story from their P.O.V., unless it is something that should be told like that.  
  
  
  
Connie was still awake when the sun rose. While everyone else was asleep, she was stuck making sure that Bravo team was safe. Richard contacted her briefly around one o'clock in the morning, but the connection had too much static. She had spent the rest of the morning worrying over the team out in the field.  
  
" It's Albert Einstein." Kyle said while laughing.  
  
" Very funny. Do you feel like dying?" Connie asked angrily.  
  
" Sorry, I just couldn't resist." Kyle said in defense.  
  
" Well, I've been up all night, so just leave me along." Connie said grumpily.  
  
" Connie, go to sleep." Chris ordered, from behind his sister.  
  
" Fine, but you have to watch the radio." Connie handed him the radio without argument. Then she went to the sleeping area.  
  
" So who are you?" Chris asked, turning to Kyle.  
  
" Kyle Marcus." he simply stated.  
  
" I'm Chris Redfield. So, I guess you already know Connie and Rebecca." Chris assumed.  
  
" Yes. I wish I didn't know Rebecca, though." Kyle said truthfully.  
  
" I think she's annoying, too." Chris turned to Barry. " Do you know how to work this radio?"  
  
" No, but I think Jill does." Barry answered.  
  
Chris walked over to where Jill was writing.  
  
" Do you know-"  
  
" Yes. Why isn't Connie watching it?" Jill asked quickly.  
  
" She went to sleep." Chris said with a yawn.  
  
Connie woke up, yet again. She had been in the sleeping area for since 7:00 a.m. and now it was 8:00 p.m. Part of the reason was that she kept picturing Wesker smirking. This had given her a bad feeling. Then she heard Chris whispering to Jill about all of the static on the radio. So, a few minutes later, she washed up and went to the cafeteria to join the other S.T.A.R.S. members for dinner.  
  
Everyone was quiet at dinner. Connie picked at her food, worrying about Bravo team. Jill had said that the last transmission came in nearly three hours ago. The other S.T.A.R.S. were just as worried. Chris kept tapping his foot on the floor. Jill wasn't even eating. Joseph was off in dream world, because he was hoping that he wouldn't have to go on a mission. Brad was shaking. Wesker hadn't talked to any of them, except when he came and got his tray of food. Kyle was just eating quietly. Barry was attempting to talk to Chris, but Chris was too busy tapping his foot on the floor. Around 8:30, nearly everyone was finished. Then the fatal transmission came in.  
  
" This is Bravo team to H.Q., over." came Richard's voice through a bunch of static.  
  
" This is Connie, over." Connie said shakily.  
  
" We are nearly at the designated area, over."  
  
Then a huge BANG came over the radio.  
  
" What was that?" Forest's voice said over the radio.  
  
Then everything went quiet.  
  
" Richard, are you there?" Connie asked into the radio. When she didn't get an answer after trying ten times, Chris jerked the radio out of Connie's hand; they sent Joseph to tell Wesker what had happened.  
  
A.N.- Thanks to the people who review. Please R&R, we really want to know what ya think. Thanks! 


	5. Edward Dewey's P.O.V.

Edward Dewey's P.O.V:  
  
We have just left the base. All of Bravo Team is talking about this mission. I wish Alpha Team had gone in first. Don't get me wrong; I really like my job, but I just wish they sent in the more experienced team. What if we mess up? Chief Irons and Wesker will probably have our heads. Well, I might as well quit worrying and see what the others are up to.  
  
I can hear Rebecca talking about that new kid. Forest is sitting beside her, not paying attention. Marini is talking to Kenneth. Richard must be contacting Connie.  
  
" How far until we get to the entrance road?" Richard called.  
  
" About another three hours." I called back.  
  
" Okay."  
  
He went back to talking to who-ever he was talking to.  
  
After another hour of piloting, I notice that the engine is making a lot of racket. Nobody else seems to notice, so I keep quiet. I just return my thoughts back to the task at hand.  
  
************** 8:30 p.m.***********************************************  
  
We are nearly to the entrance road. Richard is contacting H.Q. Everyone else is getting ready to land.  
  
" This is Bravo team to H.Q., over." Richard said over the radio.  
  
" This is Connie, over." Connie's voice came shakily.  
  
" We are nearly at the designated area, over."  
  
Then a huge bang came from the engine.  
  
  
  
A.N.- For all of you who don't know who Edward Dewey is, he is Bravo Team's pilot. Please R&R. Sorry about the short chapter. 


	6. The Crash & After

A.N.- This chapter is going to be about what happened as the helicopter crashed and afterwards.  
  
" What the h*** was that?" Forest asked.  
  
" I don't know." Rebecca said.  
  
" Is everyone okay?" asked Edward.  
  
" Think so." Marini assumed.  
  
" I just lost contact with H.Q." Richard told everyone.  
  
" Everyone hold on tight. We're about to crash." Edward said from the cockpit.  
  
Everyone put their seat belts on and gripped their seats.  
  
There was another loud bang and the engine sputtered. Then it went silent.  
  
" Oh s***." Forest muttered.  
  
Then the helicopter began to spin out of control.  
  
" God help us." Rebecca shrieked.  
  
" Shut the h*** up." Forest snapped.  
  
Then they crashed.  
  
" Is everyone okay?" Marini asked.  
  
" What the h*** do you think?" Forest said sarcastically.  
  
" Just asking." Marini mumbled.  
  
" Let's get out of here." Kenneth suggested.  
  
" I think that's the best idea you've ever had." Forest snapped.  
  
Marini, who was closest to the door, got out first.  
  
" Hey, I think there's a mansion in the distance." he called back to them.  
  
Everyone climbed out of the crashed helicopter. They looked around for a few minutes.  
  
" Let's get going." Marini ordered.  
  
They were grabbing the weapons, when they heard growling.  
  
" What was that?" Rebecca asked.  
  
" I don't know." Kenneth answered.  
  
" Let's get the f*** out of here." Forest yelled.  
  
Everyone took off running. Edward stumbled over a rock and fell. He got up, but was too late.  
  
A big dog, with pieces of skin removed, jumped on him. Edward began to scream for help.  
  
About ten feet away, everyone stood stunned.  
  
" Well, he's screwed." Forest commented.  
  
Then everyone looked towards the mansion.  
  
" I'm out of here." Kenneth muttered.  
  
Everyone thought it was a good idea, so they took of running.  
  
" I can't run so fast." Marini said through heavy breaths.  
  
" Well, your @$$ is screwed, too." Forest said. " Move your fat @$$ and then you'll make it. My grandma can run faster than you, and she wears high-heels."  
  
Kenneth was the first to reach the mansion. After Marini got in, they shut the door.  
  
Little did they know about the horror that awaited them.  
  
A.N.- Sorry if we made fun of anyone. Also, we are sorry about all of the profanity. Please R&R, it makes us happy to know what ya think. Thanks! 


	7. Kenneth and Forest's P.O.V.

After everyone caught their breath, they began to wonder what would happen to them.  
  
" What the f*** was that thing?" Forest asked.  
  
" It looked like a dog." Rebecca commented.  
  
" With pieces of skin gone." Kenneth added.  
  
" Contact H.Q., Richard. Tell them what happened." Marini ordered.  
  
Richard tried but failed. " It has too much static."  
  
" Okay. Let's make a plan." Marini said brilliantly.  
  
They went over the plan.  
  
" But we won't be able to contact each other if we spilt up." Rebecca said.  
  
" After you find something, report back here." Marini ordered.  
  
Everyone went off in different directions and through different door.  
  
**** Kenneth's P.O.V.****  
  
I walked into the dining room. This is some freaky s***. I mean, them dogs, what's up with that. It's really dark outside. I wish that someone had come with me. I guess I'll walk through this door. It's the only thing left to do. Wait, who was screaming?  
  
*** Out of P.O.V.***  
  
Kenneth runs out to the main hall.  
  
****Forest's P.O.V.****  
  
I am walking up these freaking stairs. Everyone, except Kenneth went up here. Marini is going through the door on the right side of the stairs; Richard and Rebecca are going to the door over to the left. I guess I'll go through this door over here. So, I'm walking slowly. I open the door and get my gun in the ready position. I shut the door and take a couple steps. Then, I notice that someone else must be in the room. I turn around, and this huge thing swipes me.  
  
**** Kenneth's P.O.V.****  
  
The screaming stopped. I wonder who it was. I heard someone walking above me. I guess it was one of my colleagues. I'm so tired. I think I'll rest a bit before I look through this door…  
  
**** Forest's P.O.V.****  
  
D*****. I finally killed that f***** thing, what ever it was. There's only one problem. I think it is still alive. I'm not going back through that door, since that m***** f***** thing is blocking the way. So, I'm going through this door. Thank, God. It's a veranda or something. I walk over to the edge and sit down. Nice view. I guess I'll watch out for Alpha Team. I hope they get here soon. D*** you, crow. The little b****** bit me. F***, her comes a whole f****** bunch of the d*** things. Ow. S***. I feel sick.  
  
*** Out of P.O.V.***  
  
Forest is now infected with the virus, and sadly dies.  
  
**** Kenneth's P.O.V.****  
  
I'm rested enough. I guess I'll open the door.  
  
I just closed the door. I walk in a bit, and what the h*** is that?  
  
A.N.- Thanks to those of you who have reviewed. Please keep R&R. Thanks! 


	8. Escape to the Mansion

A.N.- Sorry about the short chapters.  
  
*** Alpha Team Helicopter***  
  
" It's got too much static." Connie said after attempting to get in contact with Bravo Team.  
  
" I think we're almost there." Barry said.  
  
" Look there's smoke." Jill pointed out.  
  
" Take us down Brad." Wesker said.  
  
Brad laded the helicopter. Alpha Team grabbed a weapon apiece and went to inspect the other helicopter.  
  
" Everything is still here." Chris commented.  
  
" That's strange." Kyle said dryly.  
  
" Let's look around." Barry instructed.  
  
Connie went with Joseph, Kyle went with Wesker, and Jill went with Chris and Barry.  
  
" Look at this." Joseph picked up a hand. " Hey, guys. Come here."  
  
Connie thought she heard something growling. Then she heard a bark.  
  
A dog jumped out of the bushes and tackled Joseph.  
  
" Ah!" he screamed.  
  
Connie loaded her grenade launcher, and fired. The dog fell down.  
  
" Come on get up." Connie ordered Joseph.  
  
She helped him up, and then they started walking over to the others.  
  
They barely made it, when a whole ambush of dogs came out.  
  
The helicopter started, and took off.  
  
" Brad!" they all screamed.  
  
The dogs were closing in. they started to run, but Connie and Joseph couldn't go as fast.  
  
" We'll cover fire." Barry and Chris said.  
  
Kyle grabbed Joseph's legs, while Connie grabbed his arms.  
  
They ran as fast as they could to the building in front of them.  
  
" Jill, get in the mansion." Chris called.  
  
Kyle nearly dropped Joseph. He opened the door and helped Connie drag their injured friend into the mansion.  
  
A moment later, Wesker, Barry, and Jill came in. They quickly shut the door.  
  
" Chris. Where's my brother?" Connie demanded Wesker.  
  
They heard gunshots.  
  
**** Kenneth's P.O.V.****  
  
I fired three bullets into this thing and it is still walking! Ouch! It just bit me! That hurts! I feel woozy. I also feel sort of itchy. It won't let go.  
  
**** Out of P.O.V.****  
  
The zombie begins munching on Kenneth.  
  
**** Connie's P.O.V.****  
  
Wesker sent Jill and Barry into the double doors to the left. He sent Kyle through the blue doors, and he said for me to go up the stairs into any door I wanted to look through. Joseph is still hurt, so Wesker took him with him. So, I walk slowly up the stairs. I see three doors. I walk to the last one on the left, and walk into a hall. It seems okay, until I notice the blood on the floor and on the wall. I see a door at the end, and I cautiously open it. Okay. It's just a veranda. What's that? So, now I'm walking over to the object over to the end of the veranda.  
  
" OH MY GOD!"  
  
**** Barry's P.O.V.****  
  
Jill and I spilt up. I had just seen her walk through the door, when I heard someone scream. I walk towards the door where it seemed to be coming from. I open it and notice blood. I'll examine it later. I open the door where the bloody footsteps end, and see Connie sitting in a chair.  
  
" What is it?" I ask firmly.  
  
" For… Forest… is… is dead." Connie stutters faintly.  
  
She points over to the other side of the porch. I see Forest's body. It looks like he was pecked to death, but what about the blood in the connecting hall?  
  
" Go and find Jill." I order her.  
  
Connie barely nods her head, opens the door and runs out of sight.  
  
**** Connie's P.O.V. ****  
  
I ran into the Main Hall and see Jill coming out of the door on the left.  
  
" Barry wants you to come on the veranda." I say shakily.  
  
" I heard someone scream, but I didn't know who it was. Where's the veranda?" Jill says quickly.  
  
" Over there. I screamed. Forest is dead. Barry wants to talk to you." I say.  
  
I watch Jill go through the door. I'm going to find Kyle.  
  
**** Kyle's P.O.V.****  
  
Wesker is an a******. He sent Barry and Jill off into one room and split Connie and me up. I hope something eats him, soon. I killed one of them f****** things.  
  
I bet a million bucks that Wesker's probably planned this whole f****** thing. D*** him and Chief Fat A$$. Oh, look. It crawls on the floor.  
  
" Eat this, you b******." I muttered out loud.  
  
It's headless, darn. The doorknob is turning. I get my gun ready, and point.  
  
**** Out of P.O.V.****  
  
Connie opened the door. She saw Kyle about to pull the trigger on his shotgun.  
  
" Wait, it's just me." Connie shrieked.  
  
Kyle looked at her closely. " Are you sure you're not one of them f****** things?"  
  
" Positive." Connie looked at the dead zombie. " What is that?"  
  
" A f****** thing. I don't know."  
  
" Forest is dead. So is Kenneth."  
  
" Really?" Kyle looked shocked.  
  
" Yeah. I looked at Kenneth's body. I stumbled on it, when I went through the dining room. We have to get out of here. I think Wesker has something to do with this."  
  
" We're on the same thinking level. Let's find the others, first."  
  
They exit the room.  
  
**** Barry's P.O.V.****  
  
Jill and I have decided to find an escape route and get out of here. This has got to be some horrible nightmare. I hope Chris is okay.  
  
**** Chris's P.O.V.****  
  
Well, at least I'm safe. Wesker came after me sometime ago. Joseph is lying down. I gave him my first aid, since I wouldn't need it in here. This is fun. I'm locked in a d*** cell, with only a knife for a weapon. Joseph has a berretta, with two clips. We're screwed. I have to quit hanging around Forest. At least Connie and Jill are okay. I hope. If Wesker lays one f****** hand on either of them, I'll tear him from limb to limb. At least they have Barry and Kyle.  
  
" Chris." Joseph is moaning, again.  
  
" What?" I try not to snap.  
  
" I think we should escape."  
  
" First, we don't have enough weapons. Second there is a f****** monster guarding the door. Third," I stare at him meaningfully, " you are hurt."  
  
" So we are going to stay here and die?" Joseph asked fiercely.  
  
" We are going to wait for the others to find us."  
  
Wesker walks in.  
  
" So how's it going?" he asks coolly.  
  
" F*** you." I spit at him.  
  
" Calm down, Redfield. Your sister is fine."  
  
" You lay one hand on her and I'll break your f****** neck." I say angrily.  
  
" I'll be back in about three hours."  
  
As if I care. I fight back the urge to say that.  
  
A.N.- Wow, a long chapter. Sorry about not updating in a while. Please R&R. Thanks! 


	9. Inside the Mansion

**** Connie and Kyle exploring****  
  
Connie walked behind of Kyle. He said this was a good idea, because he had a shotgun.  
  
Connie watched as he killed another creature. " Where dot these things come from?"  
  
" No clue." Kyle answered as he reloaded his shotgun. " I'm almost out."  
  
" Do you have a berretta?" Connie asked.  
  
" Yep." He put his shotgun into the gun pack on his back, and took out his berretta. " Let's go."  
  
They walked down the wooden stairs, only to be greeted by more zombies.  
  
" F***." Kyle muttered under his breath.  
  
There were three zombies. Connie took out her berretta; she was saving her grenade launcher for desperate encounters, and began firing at another zombie. After about five minutes, they walked into the room next to the stairs.  
  
The room had a typewriter, a bed, and some shelves with bottles on it.  
  
" Cool, it has some serum." Connie said.  
  
" Grab a bottle, and a needle." Kyle said.  
  
Connie grabbed two bottle, since they were nearly empty, two syringes, and a can of first aid spray. She put the things into her knapsack.  
  
" Let's go."  
  
They walked down the corridor, fought off a few zombies, and managed to unlock a door. They walked into the hall, and opened the door.  
  
**** Richard's P.O.V.****  
  
This is a weird mansion. Still no contact. There are creatures everywhere. What's in this door?  
  
It looks like an attic or something. What was that? It sounded like hissing. Oh, no. That is one HUGE snake. It's getting closer, but I can't make my legs move.  
  
" OUCH!" It has my whole arm in its mouth. It must have swallowed my berretta. It let go. I wait until it has gone away. I climb down the stairs, and into a room.  
  
I feel horrible. I think I'm going to faint.  
  
**** Connie and Kyle****  
  
Kyle opened the door. The pair walks into the room, and sees Richard lying on the floor.  
  
" What happened?" Kyle asks.  
  
" Big, giant snake." Richard mumbles.  
  
" He must be poisoned." Connie says quickly. She searches and finds the serum. She fills the syringe, and injects it into him.  
  
" I'm going to find that snake. Get him out of here." Kyle orders. He opens the door and disappears.  
  
" Come on." Connie helps Richard up. " Leave the radio by those herbs. Jill or Barry might find it."  
  
Richard hands her the radio, and she puts it behind the pots of herbs. They walk out of the room.  
  
**** Kyle's P.O.V.****  
  
Richard wasn't kidding when he said that snake was big. The f****** thing is as big as the room. At least I have my shotgun.  
  
" Take that." I say very loud.  
  
The snake lunges at me, but I stab it with my gun.  
  
" S***." I didn't mean for that to happen.  
  
Too late. The snake slithered through the f****** crack it came from. Oh, well. Better leave while I have the chance.  
  
**** Connie's P.O.V.****  
  
We're in the safe room, as I call it. Richard is lying on the bed, and I'm sitting in the chair, next to the door. My grenade launcher is ready, and I'm so scared. Hey someone is trying to get through.  
  
" Connie."  
  
" Kyle, I'm in the safe room. Leave the radio where you found it and get here. Knock on the door two times and I'll open it."  
  
" He's alive?"  
  
I jump. I had no clue that he woke up. " Yeah. He'll be here in a minute."  
  
" Good. We need all the back up we can get."  
  
Speaking of which, I take out my berretta. " Take this. I know that you don't have one."  
  
" Thanks." He raises up to get it, but falls back down on the bed.  
  
I take another bottle of serum from the shelf, and inject him with some more. It knocks him out instantly.  
  
I hear footsteps, and then two knocks on the door.  
  
**** Out of P.O.V.****  
  
" Kyle." Connie let him in.  
  
" That thing was huge." He looks at Richard. " Is he dead?"  
  
" No. The serum knocked him out. He was poisoned awful badly. Here, let me give you some serum." Connie filled the syringe with the last bit of serum in the bottle, and injected it into Kyle.  
  
" Thanks."  
  
They heard footsteps.  
  
Connie and Kyle backed away from the door. They raised their weapons.  
  
The door opened, and Rebecca came in.  
  
" Oh, it's only you." Connie breathed.  
  
" Hi. What happened?" she nodded to Richard.  
  
" He was bitten by a snake. I gave him some serum, and he went to sleep. Do you have a gun?"  
  
" Just a berretta."  
  
" That's good enough." Kyle said. " As soon as he wakes up, we are getting out of here. I don't care who else is left, I just want out of here."  
  
A.N.- Please R&R. Thanks! 


	10. Getting Out of This Scewed Up Place

**** Chris's P.O.V.****  
  
I'm stuck here listening to Joseph moaning. That's it.  
  
" Shut the f*** up!" I've snapped.  
  
" Sorry. It hurts." he moans.  
  
" I don't care. I'm so f****** sick of your f****** moaning." Oh, oh. He looks hurt. " Sorry, I'm just so p*****. My sister and the rest of the team is out there doing God-only-knows-what. Well, look who just came in."  
  
" Hello, I was just seeing how your friends were doing." Wesker said smugly.  
  
" F*** you. You're an a******. Go to hell."  
  
" Say that again, and I'll subject Connie to extreme pain."  
  
" You do just that and I shove your head up you're a**." I shouldn't have said that.  
  
" I'll be back later." Wesker walked out of this room.  
  
" D*****. I'm so f****** screwed!" I scream.  
  
" Calm down, man."  
  
" F*** off." I bang head against the bars. " S***!"  
  
**** Connie and Kyle****  
  
" Get the f*** up!" Kyle screamed at Richard.  
  
" What?" he asked groggily.  
  
" We are getting the f*** out of here, now!" Kyle said angrily.  
  
" Stop screaming." Connie snapped.  
  
" How are we getting out of here?" Rebecca asked.  
  
" Through that vent." Kyle pointed to a vent on the wall.  
  
" Why?" they all asked.  
  
" Because it is the only place that doesn't have any f****** creatures probably." Kyle said smartly.  
  
" He has a point." Connie said after thinking about it.  
  
Kyle opened it up and looked in it. " We'll need a flashlight."  
  
" I have one." Rebecca handed him her flashlight.  
  
" Okay. Who wants to go first?" Kyle asked sarcastically.  
  
" I will." Connie said.  
  
She climbed up into it.  
  
" Here's the flashlight." Kyle handed it to her.  
  
She turned it on.  
  
" Get up in there." Kyle said. " Something's out there."  
  
Heavy footsteps could be heard bouncing of the walls.  
  
Connie helped Rebecca into the vent. Then they helped Richard up. Connie climbed further into the vent with Rebecca behind her.  
  
" Hurry up." Connie whispered.  
  
Just as Kyle got into the vent and closed it, the door was busted into a million little splinters.  
  
" What the f***?" Kyle said.  
  
A big green monster came in.  
  
" Start crawling as fast as you f****** can!" he shrieked.  
  
Connie got on the tips of her toes and palms and began climbing. She stopped when she got to where the vent sectioned off.  
  
" Where are they?" she asked Rebecca.  
  
" I don't know."  
  
" We better wait for them."  
  
Five minutes later they came.  
  
" That was a f****** scary thing. I sealed the vent with some super glue." Kyle said.  
  
" Like that's going to stop it?" Connie asked.  
  
" For a while. It's the only thing I had to seal it with."  
  
" Which way should we go?" Rebecca asked.  
  
" I'll go towards the right." Kyle said. " You three go to the left."  
  
" What happens if we get lost?"  
  
" Then you're screwed." Kyle said.  
  
" You sound like Forest." Rebecca quipped.  
  
" Too bad he's dead." Connie said.  
  
" I know." Kyle said. " Let's go."  
  
" Take the flashlight." Connie gave it to him.  
  
" You keep it." Kyle said.  
  
" No, you take it. You're by yourself. I have back-up."  
  
" Okay."  
  
The three members waited for Kyle to get out of sight before they went their own path of horror.  
  
A.N.- Sorry about the short chapters. It's really hard to make the chapters long. Please R&R. Thanks! 


	11. Crawling Through the Vents, A Hunter's C...

**** Kyle's P.O.V.****  
  
I am so f****** bored. Why didn't I take someone with me? Even Rebecca would be welcome to be with me. At least I have a flashlight. I hope nothing happens to them. I know that if Connie gets killed, Chris would snap my neck in a second.  
  
" D***." The battery just went dead. " F***."  
  
This is just my f****** lucky day. When I find Wesker, I'll strangle his m***** f****** a**. D*** this flashlight. Crap! I just busted it. Oh, well. It's not like I f****** care. I'll buy Rebecca a new one if the f******* thing means so d*** much to her. This day f****** sucks. It's only my second mission and I'm about to tell Wesker's d*** a** that I f****** want to quit this d*** job. Screw it. I can't see a d*** thing. Wesker's a** is had when I get a hold of him.  
  
**** Connie, Rebecca, and Richard****  
  
" I hope Kyle is okay." Rebecca said from behind Connie.  
  
" I know. I'm real worried." Connie screamed. " F***. I just tore my hand off."  
  
" I can't see." Rebecca said.  
  
" Get in my knapsack and look for a tiny flashlight. I'm sure I had one in there."  
  
Rebecca rummaged in the bag, and after a few minutes, she pulled the tiny light source out. She turned it on.  
  
" It's not that bad. You just cut your finger." Rebecca said after looking at it. She pulled a disinfectant cloth and a band-aid out of her medical kit. She cleaned up the cut and put the bandage on it.  
  
" Thanks." Connie said as she took the light and her knapsack. " Keep this in your pocket." she told Rebecca.  
  
" Okay."  
  
They continued down the vent.  
  
**** Chris and Joseph****  
  
" Wesker is a f****** a******." Chris said loudly.  
  
Joseph was sitting up. " I can't believe he is doing this to us."  
  
" And he's sending out a bigger monster." Chris banged his head on the metal bars again. " D***. What is it? Them d*** zombie things aren't enough?"  
  
" This sucks."  
  
" No kidding. I hope they are okay. If I get out of here alive, Wesker better hope he's dead."  
  
**** Enrico's P.O.V.****  
  
I should have never told them to split up. This place is filled with horrible creatures. I can't believe Wesker would do this. That a******. This stinks. I'm almost out of ammo and there are monsters everywhere. This really bites.  
  
**** Connie, Rebecca, and Richard****  
  
" I see some light." Connie said from in front of the others.  
  
" Where's it coming from?" Rebecca asked.  
  
" There's a room." Connie removed the door. " It's empty, though."  
  
" Let's keep going." Richard said as he got up to them.  
  
" Okay." Connie looked at her teammates. " Is it just me, or does it seem to be getting hot in here?"  
  
" I think it feels okay." Richard shrugged.  
  
" Okay. Let's keep moving."  
  
They continued down the vent.  
  
**** Wesker's P.O.V.****  
  
I'm beginning to think that a few of those idiots are finding out what I'm up to. D*** them. I unleashed the Hunters after I got out of the Mansion. I'm waiting for Jill or Barry. I know that Connie and Kyle will never escape the clutches of the Hunters. MHUWHAHHAHAHAH! Oh, and I heard them in the vents, so I turned the heat on. So, if the Hunters don't kill them, they'll be baked to death. MUWHAHAHAHHAHHH! Yes, they will all die! MUWHAHHAAHAAHAHHA!!!!!!! D*** wasps. I think I heard someone coming.  
  
**** Kyle's P.O.V.****  
  
I'm screwed. I'm not even out of this f****** vent. Not only that, but the vents getting hot. I'm going to bake. Screw you, Wesker. Wait, where's the floor of the vent? S***! I'm sliding. Oh, no.  
  
**** Out of P.O.V.****  
  
Kyle put his arms in front of his face in time before he burst through a vent door to the outside of the Mansion.  
  
**** Connie, Rebecca, and Richard****  
  
" It's getting hot in here." Connie said.  
  
" My hands hurt." Rebecca complained.  
  
" My whole f****** arm hurts, but I haven't been complaining." Richard snapped.  
  
" We have to get out of here." Connie moaned. She was crawling really fast and slide down a shaft in the vent.  
  
" Connie!" Rebecca screamed.  
  
Connie's feet burst a door at the bottom of the slope out of place. She caught the edge of the vent and held on.  
  
" Don't move." Richard ordered Rebecca. He slid down the slope, but stopped at the edge, since it was flat.  
  
" I can't hold on much longer." Connie grunted.  
  
" Grab my hand." Richard extended his hand.  
  
" My hands are slipping." Connie's left hand slipped off the edge.  
  
" Grab my hand." Richard ordered.  
  
Connie made a grab, but it caused her other hand to slip. She fell to the floor below, and laid there motionless.  
  
" Connie!" Richard screamed from above.  
  
Rebecca came down beside him. " Is she dead?"  
  
" I don't know." Richard looked at her.  
  
" I hear something." Rebecca said.  
  
Heavy noises could be heard from a distance in the vent.  
  
" We can't make the jump, so we're going to have to find another way to get out of here." Richard said. He moved over the hole. " Come on." He helped Rebecca over the hole, and they continued climbing through the vent.  
  
**** Chris and Joseph****  
  
" Is that Connie?" Joseph asked in bewilderment.  
  
" I think so." Chris said in numbness.  
  
The two had seen what had happened. Chris couldn't believe that his sister had just fallen through the vent above.  
  
" I have to get to her." Chris said panicky.  
  
" We can't get out of here, though." Joseph said from beside him.  
  
" Wake up Connie." Chris pleaded of his sister. " Please wake up."  
  
" Chris, something's up there." Joseph said motioning at the vent.  
  
They could both tell that it didn't sound like people crawling.  
  
" It's going to kill her." Chris muttered.  
  
" We have to stop it." Joseph said.  
  
Joseph got out his berretta.  
  
" Not to sound mean or anything, but I have better aim." Chris said.  
  
Joseph handed him his gun.  
  
Connie began to stir. " What happened?" she muttered faintly.  
  
" Connie, you have to get up. Something's in that vent, and if you don't hide, it's going to hurt you." Chris said.  
  
" Chris. What happened?" Connie crawled over to the cell her brother and Joseph was locked in.  
  
" Get out." Chris looked for another way for his sister to escape from. " Go through that vent over there. It probably leads somewhere else."  
  
" But what about you?" Connie asked with tears.  
  
" Forget about us. Just get out. It looks really small, and you're probably the only one who can get through it." Chris looked at his sister. " Go, now."  
  
Connie whimpered and crawled to the vent. She opened it up and climbed in. After securing it back in place, she slowly began climbing through the vent.  
  
A.N.- Wow, another long chapter. Please R&R. 


	12. Connie, Kyle, Richard, and Rebecca Meet ...

**** Connie's P.O.V.****  
  
I hurt all over. I'm not blaming Richard. He really tried. I shouldn't have been crawling so fast. At least this vent is cooler. I wonder where it leads. I'm glad that Chris is inside. He may not be exactly safe, but at least he's inside. I hear someone talking up ahead. This vent is starting to get hot. Hey, that's the hole I fell through. Maybe Richard and Rebecca are up here.  
  
**** Chris and Joseph****  
  
" What is that f****** thing?" Joseph asked as Chris fired the berretta.  
  
" To h*** if I know." Chris kept firing the berretta; only it did nothing accept anger the monster in front of them.  
  
In a desperate attempt to help, Joseph took out his knife, and stabbed it into the iguana- faced monster.  
  
The Hunter howled and fell to he floor.  
  
" That was close." Joseph said under his breath.  
  
" Thanks man." Chris said to his friend.  
  
" No problem." Joseph said as he fell onto the bed.  
  
**** Kyle****  
  
Kyle stood up. He took out his berretta. He loaded a clip, and began walking around. A dog with missing flesh came running at him.  
  
*** Kyle's P.O.V. ***  
  
Wonderful. I'm shooting at this f***** up dog. It finally died. Yea. This reeks. How on earth am I getting out of here? This sucks a**. There's a gate over there, might as well go through it. Well, there's this pool-like thing and a walkway. So now I'm walking across it. I notice a waterfall like thing. I take off running into the tunnel behind it. There's only a room and a ladder. I think I'll go into the room first.  
  
**** Richard and Rebecca****  
  
" Do you hear something?" Rebecca asked.  
  
" No. Why?" Richard said in front of her.  
  
The two of them stopped.  
  
" Okay, so maybe something's in here." Richard said after they heard someone crawling.  
  
" I'm scared." Rebecca said.  
  
Richard took out the berretta Connie had given him.  
  
Rebecca took out the miniature flashlight and turned it on.  
  
Connie came towards them.  
  
" Connie." Rebecca and Richard both said.  
  
" Hi guys."  
  
" How did you get up here?" Rebecca asked.  
  
" Long story. I saw Chris and Joseph."  
  
" They're alive?" Richard asked.  
  
" Yea. Let's go. Something was in the vent, but I don't know what happened to it."  
  
They resumed climbing. They climbed to the end of the vent. Richard removed the door and they climbed out of it.  
  
**** Kyle***  
  
Kyle spun around when he heard the vent door clang to the ground.  
  
He pointed his berretta at the vent and saw a pair of legs, and then the body came out.  
  
" Hi, Richard." he said as Richard turned around.  
  
" Hey, man." Richard turned around and helped Rebecca, then Connie out.  
  
" Hi, Kyle." Rebecca said.  
  
" Hey, Kyle." Connie said.  
  
" Hello, ladies." he had seen them giggle. " I already said hi to Richard."  
  
" Sorry." Connie said.  
  
" Whatever. So who's ready to get out of this h***hole?" Kyle asked.  
  
**** Wesker's P.O.V.****  
  
D*** Redfield and Frost. They killed one of my Hunters. I should have let the Tyrant get them, but I spared them. After telling Jill and Barry to go back to the Mansion, I went to tell Tyrant to go and find them. He listens to everything I say. I love that. Right now I'm in a bathroom, fixing my hair. This entire running around telling people or creatures things is making my hair fall down. I'm really p***** right now. I sent a Hunter into the vent network, and he couldn't find those idiots that were supposed to be in it. So, I killed his ugly a**. I shouldn't have because it caused another one to try and attack me. There. My hairs perfectly spiked back and my shades are spotless. I'm off to wreak more havoc.  
  
A.N.- I couldn't resist the part with Wesker in front of the mirror fixing his hair. Please R&R. Thanks! 


	13. In the Forest and Meeting Up With a New ...

**** Connie, Kyle, Richard, and Rebecca****  
  
" How are we going to get out of here?" Rebecca asked. " We don't have any powerful weapons, and who knows what's out there."  
  
" So, you would rather stay here, than get out of this d*** Mansion?" Kyle asked venomously.  
  
" I want to get out of here, but I also want to live." Rebecca retorted.  
  
" Quit the bickering." Connie snapped at them. " I think that we should take into consideration, that most of these mountains haven't been explored."  
  
" Yeah, we weren't even supposed to be here." Richard added.  
  
" We could always find a car or something." Kyle said thoughtfully.  
  
" But what about going out there with all of those creatures?" Rebecca said fearfully.  
  
" Screw it." Kyle threw his arms up in the air as he said it.  
  
" Fine, Rebecca. Why don't you go back inside that f***ed up Mansion. I mean, if you don't want to get the f**k out of here, why didn't you just stay there." Connie spat.  
  
" I just don't want to be here at all." Rebecca whimpered.  
  
" Then why did you join the S.T.A.R.S.?" Richard asked.  
  
" Because it's the only job I could get." Rebecca answered.  
  
" Well, you have the training and skills, so why don't you use them?" Connie said.  
  
" Yeah, you have to be brave to be in this field." Kyle added.  
  
" Just think positively." Richard said.  
  
" Okay. Let's get out of here." Rebecca said.  
  
" Okay, but first we have to have a plan." Kyle said.  
  
They all huddled up.  
  
**** Chris and Joseph****  
  
" Wesker seemed pretty mad when he found that thing, didn't he?" Joseph asked Chris.  
  
" Yeah. I wonder why?" Chris said.  
  
" Who knows? I hope Connie is safe."  
  
" You aren't the only one." Chris said.  
  
" I'm sure with Kyle around, she'll be fine." Joseph added.  
  
" Yeah." Chris said miserably.  
  
" I want out of here!" Joseph said furiously.  
  
" You ain't the only one." Chris said.  
  
**** Connie, Kyle, Richard, and Rebecca in the forest****  
  
Kyle was running ahead of the girls and Richard, shooting Connie's grenade launcher at the dogs. The other three were firing Berettas or in Connie's case a .45.  
  
" This sucks." Connie said, as she narrowly missed being bitten by one of the scarcely skinned dogs.  
  
The plan was to jump over the fence surrounding the Mansion, and then finding a house or any other building far away from it. After that, they would decide on what else they would do.  
  
The Mansion was barely out of sight, before they soon had to catch their breath.  
  
" We're never going to make it." Rebecca said breathlessly.  
  
" Yes we will." Connie said with fierce dignity. "I'm not giving up."  
  
She grabbed her grenade launcher from Kyle.  
  
" What are you doing?" he asked her.  
  
" I'm taking control. It's my weapon. You can use the .45." Connie said forcefully.  
  
" Fine." Kyle took the small weapon.  
  
They walked into the heavily wooded part of the forest.  
  
" It's so dark." Rebecca said.  
  
" I broke your flashlight," Kyle said to Rebecca, " but I found this in that room we was in."  
  
Kyle handed it to Connie, who turned it on.  
  
" Wow, it's bright, but I can't fire a weapon and hold a flashlight at the same time." Connie said.  
  
" I'll hold it for you." Rebecca said. She pulled the small flashlight out of her pocket. " You can carry this, just in case this one isn't enough for you guys to see."  
  
She handed the small light to Kyle, who put it in his pocket.  
  
" It will be handy later."  
  
They continued walking, shooting at the dogs.  
  
**** Wesker's P.O.V.****  
  
Well, Jill or the buffoon Barry hasn't showed up yet. Marini is sitting over across the room. I believe he is injured. Right now I'm standing in the shadows. I hear someone coming. Yes, it's Jill! Let's see what the dumba** has to say. S**t! He's going to tell her what I really am. Well, I'll take care of him!  
  
**** In the Forest****  
  
The four S.T.A.R.S. members were running as fast as they could.  
  
" F**k! I'm out of shells." Kyle said angrily.  
  
" I'm out too." Richard said.  
  
" I only have two grenades left." Connie called back to them.  
  
" I don't have very many shells left." Rebecca said.  
  
" We're so f****ed screwed." Kyle said as he kept running.  
  
" I think there's a shed up ahead." Connie called back.  
  
Then something big and bulky jumped out of the tree in front of them.  
  
**** Chris and Joseph****  
  
" Where did that monster go to?" Joseph asked Chris.  
  
Chris looked up and noticed that it was gone.  
  
" I don't know." Chris said worriedly.  
  
Wesker walked into the room. " Where's your sister?"  
  
" I don't know." Chris raised his fist.  
  
" I just got through with checking the vents, and she's not anywhere in them. So, I let the Tyrant go and find them." Wesker said with a smirk.  
  
" You a**hole!" Chris shouted.  
  
" You'll pay for this." Joseph spat at his captain.  
  
" I'm leaving, now. If Jill doesn't find you in, oh, about an hour, you're a**es are going to be fried."  
  
" F**k you." Chris said as Wesker went out of the room.  
  
**** In the forest****  
  
" What the f**k is that?" Kyle asked.  
  
" I don't know." Connie whispered.  
  
The Tyrant ran towards them.  
  
Kyle jerked the grenade launcher out of Connie's hands, since she had frozen. He fired the two grenades at it. The Tyrant fell down, although little blood came from it. The four of them took off running past the fallen monster, but it stood up and blocked the others from Connie. It raised its huge claws and swiped at the young S.T.A.R.S. member and knocked her into a tree.  
  
A.N.- Please R&R. Thanks. 


	14. Chris and Joseph are Freed, and the Radi...

**** In the forest****  
  
" Connie!" everyone screamed.  
  
The Tyrant started toward them. Rebecca took out her can of mace. She took aim and sprayed it into the Tyrant's eyes. It howled and took off running to the Mansion.  
  
" Way to go, Becky." Kyle said.  
  
" Thanks." Rebecca blushed.  
  
They ran over to where Connie was.  
  
" Connie, are you okay?" Rebecca asked.  
  
" Ow." was Connie's response before she fell over.  
  
" Let's get her into the shed." Kyle ordered.  
  
Rebecca grabbed the flashlight, it had fallen to the ground when Tyrant attacked Connie, and ran off to the shed. Kyle and Richard picked Connie up and headed towards the shed, too.  
  
**** Wesker's P.O.V.****  
  
" D*** it!" I screamed.  
  
The Tyrant had come back a minute ago. He growled something about mace and that they had gotten away, but he had managed to hurt Constance.  
  
" Get to the f*****n helipad." He didn't move. " NOW!"  
  
He scampered off. This f*****g sucks! Everything is going wrong. Can't anybody listen to my f*****g orders? Marini almost told Jill that I'm a traitor, but I shot his a**. Thank God I was in the shadows and Jill couldn't see me. I would have had to kill the b**** if she did. Then I would have to kill that a**hole Chris, because he would try to kill me. This sucks. Oh, look at the time. It's almost time for me to go and set the bomb.  
  
**** In the shed, that's in the forest****  
  
The shed was small. It had a table with two chairs, a bed, and a small closet. The closet had three candles, a lighter, some blankets, two Berretta clips, some grenade rounds, a flare gun with a flare already loaded, a hammer, some boards, and some nails.  
  
" It seems that someone was trying to board this place up." Rebecca said as she lit a candle. Kyle had brought out two boards and the hammer and nails.  
  
" Well, while we're here, we better make sure that nothing can get in here." Kyle said.  
  
He and Richard began nailing the boards up to the only window. They left a crevice between the two boards, so they could see what was outside. Connie was still lying on the bed. Rebecca had bandaged her up the best she could, but Connie had lost a lot of blood.  
  
" She's still pale." Rebecca commented after looking at her.  
  
" Chris is going to kill us." Richard said.  
  
" Let's hope that he doesn't find out that she's on the brink of death." Kyle said from his seat at the table.  
  
**** Chris and Joseph****  
  
" I hope that is Jill out there." Joseph said.  
  
" I hope she gets here alive."  
  
A few minutes later the door opened and Jill and Barry came in.  
  
" Chris. Are you okay?" Jill asked as she got to the cell.  
  
" I'm just fine and dandy." Chris said sarcastically.  
  
" What about me?" Joseph said.  
  
" Joseph, I thought that you were dead." Jill said.  
  
" Thanks." Joseph said mordantly. " Can you get us out of here?"  
  
" Yes." Barry said. " All we have to do is install this disk and get it to working, then we'll have you out of this d*** cell."  
  
" Thank God." Joseph and Chris said.  
  
**** Shed in the Forest****  
  
Kyle stared out the window.  
  
A beeping noise could be heard throughout the shed.  
  
" It's the radio." Richard said at once.  
  
" Where is it?" Kyle asked.  
  
They walked over to the bed.  
  
" It must be in her bag." Richard said.  
  
Kyle grabbed the bag and dumped all of the contents out of it. He grabbed the radio, and turned it on to where you could hear the voice of whomever you were talking to and you could talk to them.  
  
" This is Brad. Is anybody there?" Brad's voice came over the static.  
  
" How do you work this?" Kyle asked.  
  
Richard snatched the radio out of his hand and began talking. " This is Richard, over."  
  
" Is anybody else alive, over?"  
  
" Everyone except Forest and Kenneth, I think."  
  
" Where are you, over?"  
  
" About two miles from the Mansion."  
  
" Is everybody there, over?"  
  
" No. Just the four of us."  
  
" Do you have a flare, over?"  
  
" Yea."  
  
" I'll be there in at least 30 minutes."  
  
The radio was overcome with static.  
  
" Were going to live!" Rebecca shrieked.  
  
" We still have thirty minutes left of this h***hole." Kyle said.  
  
" How are we going to get Connie on the helicopter." Richard said a moment later.  
  
" I don't know." Kyle said.  
  
**** The Cell****  
  
" Hurry up Barry." Chris said through clenched teeth.  
  
" I'm trying." Barry said. He then noticed the Hunter on the floor. " What's this?"  
  
" Shut –up and get them out of there." Jill snapped.  
  
" Okay, I just need the password." Barry said.  
  
Jill went to the computer and typed it in. The cell door swung open, and Joseph and Chris ran out of it.  
  
" Thanks." Joseph said.  
  
" Yea." Chris said.  
  
" No problem." Barry said.  
  
" Let's get to the helicopter pad." Jill said.  
  
The four of them ran out of the room.  
  
**** The Shed****  
  
" We have only ten minutes to get out there, and she still isn't awake." Kyle said irritably.  
  
" Can you shoot up a flare?" Richard asked Rebecca.  
  
" Yea." Rebecca said.  
  
" Okay. Kyle, take the grenade launcher. That way you can cover-fire for Rebecca, and when Brad gets here we can get Connie out." Richard said.  
  
" Come on, Becky." Kyle said. " When Brad lands, we'll have him to contact you."  
  
The pair set out to find the clearing. Richard tossed Kyle the flashlight. Kyle handed it to Rebecca and the two continued into the forest.  
  
Richard shut the door, and loaded his Berretta. 


	15. We're Almost Out of There

**** Kyle and Rebecca****  
  
The two ran out into the clearing, without having to shoot at anything.  
  
" I think I hear the helicopter." Rebecca said.  
  
" Send up the flare." Kyle told her.  
  
Rebecca shot up the flare. It sent off a red light.  
  
" I hope Connie's awake." Kyle said.  
  
A spotlight shown over them, a moment before the helicopter landed. The helicopter's propellers stopped, and Rebecca took off running to the helicopter.  
  
" Brad!" she exclaimed.  
  
" Where's Richard and Connie?" he asked as Kyle approached the helicopter.  
  
" They're still in the shed." Kyle looked towards the shed. " Stay here with Becky. I'll go and help Richard with Connie. I'll contact you from the radio when I get there."  
  
Kyle ran off to the shed.  
  
" Close the door." Brad ordered Rebecca.  
  
She closed it and asked, " Are we going to the Mansion?"  
  
" We have to get the others." Brad muttered.  
  
**** The Shed ****  
  
Connie stirred in the bed. She opened her eyes and looked around the shack. Connie rose up and saw Richard sitting in a chair, near the window.  
  
" What happened?" she asked.  
  
Richard jumped. " It's about time you woke up."  
  
" How long have I been asleep?"  
  
" Almost an hour."  
  
" Where are Kyle and Rebecca?" Connie asked when she noticed that they weren't there.  
  
Before Richard could answer, there was a knock at the door. The door opened and Kyle walked in.  
  
" At least she's awake." Kyle stated. " Can you walk?"  
  
" I don't know." Connie said desolately.  
  
" You're going to have to try. Richard, tell Brad that we're on our way." Kyle ordered.  
  
Richard grabbed the radio. " Brad, were on our way, over."  
  
" Hurry up. And one of you should carry a firearm. There are some monsters out here, over."  
  
Richard turned the radio off.  
  
" You help Connie, and I'll shoot the d*** things." Kyle said hastily.  
  
Richard helped Connie off the bed. Kyle opened the door, and went out. The other two followed.  
  
" Ow." Connie moaned.  
  
Her knees buckled under her weight.  
  
" Can you pack her?" Kyle asked.  
  
" I guess."  
  
" Good, and you better run quick. I think I her one of those monsters."  
  
Richard picked Connie up and began running as fast as he could.  
  
**** In the Helicopter****  
  
" I wish they would hurry up." Brad mumbled a few minutes later.  
  
" It will take them at least ten more minutes to get here." Rebecca said to Brad.  
  
" I can't wait to get out of here." he mumbled.  
  
**** Running in the Forest****  
  
" We're almost there!" Kyle shouted back to Richard and Connie.  
  
They kept running. Soon, the outline of the helicopter could be seen.  
  
The door to the helicopter opened, and Rebecca hurried out of it.  
  
" Hurry up. I can hear those creatures." she said.  
  
They all climbed into the helicopter.  
  
" Where's the Mansion?" Brad asked as they took off.  
  
" Over there." Kyle pointed over to the area where the Mansion was.  
  
" I contacted Jill, and told her that I was coming." Brad told them.  
  
" Well, hurry up and get over there." Kyle said.  
  
A.N.- Sorry about the short chapter. I think the next chapter will probably be the end. Please R&R. Thanks! 


	16. Out of Harm's Way, Until Next Time

" I see the Mansion!" Rebecca shouted over the whirl of the helicopter's blades.  
  
They flew over top of it and saw a helipad. Jill, Barry, Chris, and Joseph were running around it, since the Tyrant was chasing them.  
  
Brad put the spotlight on, and threw the rocket Launcher down to Jill. She grabbed it, and shot at the Tyrant.  
  
" Throw the ladder down." Brad ordered Kyle and Richard.  
  
They threw it down and held it steady.  
  
Jill climbed up first, followed by Joseph, then Chris, and Barry came up last.  
  
" Connie!" Chris exclaimed.  
  
He went over to the seat were his little sister was barely sitting up.  
  
" Hey, Chris." she said weakly.  
  
" What happened?" Chris asked of Rebecca.  
  
" That really big monster got a hold of her." Rebecca explained everything, as they flew away. Just as they left, the Mansion blew up.  
  
" I'm so glad we're out of there." Jill said a few moments later.  
  
" Where are Wesker and Marini?" Richard asked.  
  
" Wesker killed Marini. Wesker was a traitor for Umbrella." Jill said hotly.  
  
" When we get back, we'll have a whole lot of explaining to do." Barry said.  
  
" Let's be grateful that we got out of there alive." Rebecca said.  
  
" Yeah, thank God that we don't have to do it again." Kyle said.  
  
They flew back into Raccoon City, not knowing of the horror that would soon meet up with them again.  
  
THE END  
  
A.N.- So how was it? Thanks to all of ya who have reviewed. It really meant a lot to us. So, do ya think that I should write a different version to Resident Evil 2? Write your answer in the review. If I get enough answers, I'll write it. So please tell me! Later! 


End file.
